


Fan

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th squad - Freeform, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Modern AU, Singer!Eren, Smut, Teasing, Uke!Levi, Yaoi, bottom!levi, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, seme!eren, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: Levi is forced to go to a concert of a band that he cares not about and has never heard about before in his life. When they get there, he expects to immediately hate the group.But then a man who is younger than him, approaches him and leaves him feeling hot and bothered. Turns out, it's the lead singer from the band.And damn, does he instantly take a liking to that sultry voice that only seems to be singing for him.





	Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierydevil591](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierydevil591/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies! I know, it's been absolute ages since I have last updated anything. But fear not, here is an extra long piece for all of you to enjoy. This legit took me about an entire week to write, but I hope it's good enough for all of you. 
> 
> And this was something that a new friend of mine has suggested I write if I am up to it, and well, here it is. I hope you enjoy it, Fierydevil591.

“LEVI!!!!” He groaned in annoyance and ducked his head under the pillow, not wanting to acknowledge the piece of shit that he calls his ‘friend’. 

Unfortunately for him, his bedroom door was forcefully ripped opened and banged against the wall loudly as said piece of shit barreled in and pounced on him. 

“Levi! You meanie! You didn't answer me!” The piece of shit exclaimed in a high pitched tone that left his ears ringing. 

He growled in agitation and easily threw her off him. “What the fuck could you possibly want at this…” He looked at the time to see that it was just past his sleeping time. 

“Whatever, just get out. I need to  
sleep-” He was cut off before he could finish what he thought would be another long lecture about why he needed sleep, even though he didn't really do so anyway. 

“But Levi! There is a concert on tonight! And I already got the tickets for the both of us! So you have to come with me!!!” She whined and shook his shoulders when she got from where she had landed. 

“And pray tell me why the fuck I have to go with you? Why not just go with shit for eyebrows?” He growled out and sat up straight to push her away again and to cross his arms and glare at her with all of the hate that he could muster. Which didn't work on her at all. 

“Because he is out with Mike in some random town that I cared not to remember! So you have to go with me! Please Levi! I'll keep bugging you about it until you agree to go out to the concert with me!” She whined and crossed her own arms with a pout which did not suit her in the least. 

Levi ripped the sheets off his lap and stood up with an angry growl. “Fine, shitty four eyes! Have it your way. Who's fucking concert is it anyway? And where is it going to be?” Levi asked her and brushed past her to get ready. 

He walked to his closet and opened it, pulling out the first thing he saw, which was consisted of a black T-shirt with a graphic skull picture, black skinny jeans that hugged his thighs tightly and of course, his standard black converse. 

“Well, my favourite shortie of all time, if you must know, it will be in Central Trost district. The concert is for a newly formed band named 104th Squad.” She stated proudly as if it was the best thing that she had done in her life, though Levi could argue about that all day. 

Levi sighed tiredly and forcefully ushered shit for eyes out of the room so that he could change in peace. 

***

It took them at least half an hour before they reached the location of the concert. It will take place in a club known as Wall Rose. Despite it being in Central Trost, it was one of those VIP bars which required an invitation to enter. And those were bloody fucking expensive, it was beyond Levi’s comprehension how Hanji managed to obtain the tickets. Though he supposed that she probably bribed someone who worked there, to get her the tickets. But whatever the case, he didn't care. He didn't want to be there in the first place. If they were as bad as he assumed them to be, then he'll high tail it out of there. 

Levi held back a chuckle at the thought, maintaining his expressionless face as Hanji parked the car. They got out, Levi slamming the door behind him, not really caring if he broke it as it was not his. 

“Alright, we are here now! My word, I'm sooooooo excited!! I can't wait to get in!! I heard that the lead is really, really handsome! I'll bet that he will be your type Short stuff!!” Hanji exclaimed as they waited in line to get in. 

Levi growled and smacked her upside the head. “Shut the fuck up four eyes! You can't just say things like that.” Levi said and glared harshly at her. If looks could kill, she would have been long since dead by now. But again, it didn't work. He felt a bit of heat rise in his cheeks though. He knew that he was gay, knew it since he was in high school. But he did NOT need shitty four eyes to point that out to him every time she found a guy that was even a little bit attractive. 

There was even one time when she really thought that Levi had a thing for Erwin. She wasn't wrong, but that was way back when he first knew that he was gay. There was something about the tall and muscular blonde man that seemed to have drawn him to him. But again, it was just a crush. What he did find out about during that crush though, was that he liked tall, muscular men. He wouldn't admit it to Hanji, but he really liked the thought of being taken care of by a stronger man. And he really liked the thought of having strong arms wrapped around him, holding him in a sort of protective way. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Hanji giggling like a deranged maniac. “Well, unfortunately for you Levi, it's my job to make sure that you get a suitable man in your life. We don't want you to grow old without knowing what the feeling of love is like now do we?” She mischievouly said and dragged him in once they gave their tickets to the security guards. 

Levi felt his face flush a little bit more brightly as he ducked his head a bit and ripped his arm away from the crazy woman. “Tch. Whatever. I don't care. I think I'd rather that than to have some shitty brat in my life.” Said Levi as he walked straight to the bar, not waiting to hear her response. 

With an angry huff, he sat down on a stool that was on the far end of the bar, quite close to the stage. There were two bartenders, but neither of them have made an attempt to see to him as they were busy with other customers on the other side of the bar. But that suited him just fine, he did not want to talk to anyone for anything. He looked around the room, observing how the other people were dancing to a fast instrumental song. It must be like a warm up before the actual show starts, Levi pondered and aimlessly skimmed the crowd to see where Hanji went. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, he could not find her anywhere. Maybe she just went to go and take a shit. 

Suddenly, a heavy body sat down in the seat next to him. He flinched a bit and turned to glare at the person, but was cut short when his eyes were met by beautiful ocean eyes. He could not tell if they were green or blue, but it certainly looked like it had both, doing well to blend together to create a perfect, gorgeous set of eyes, the best he has ever seen in his life. 

The owner of said eyes was just as gorgeous, a man who was probably about three to five years his junior. He was taller than Levi, at least a whole head taller. He had a mop of shaggy brown hair that looked like the finest chocolate imported from a noble country that he could care to remember the name of at this point in time. 

The man had high cheek bones, which suggested that he smiled a lot. His skin was the perfect shade of tan, a complete contrast to his porcelain white skin. 

The man's lips… Oh his lips, Levi internally swooned. His lips were shaped in a perfect cupid's bow shape and were a lovely shade of pink. Apart from that, the one side was quirked up into a half smile, a smirk if you will. And damn, did it look so hot on this man. They also looked so soft, he had to stop himself from leaning up to test if it was true. 

Then he felt strong fingers grasp his chin and gently tilts it up to make him look back into the gorgeous eyes of the gorgeous man. He bit the inside of his mouth in the hopes to keep a blush down when he realised that he had been staring at the man's perfect lips for a little longer than necessary. 

“Hello Gorgeous,” Levi also had to refrain from letting his jaw drop. That voice… It was so smooth and even. It could make him melt on the spot. “This is the first time I'm seeing you here. Is this your first time here?” Said the man in an amused tone, his smirk growing ever more larger. Levi had a suspicion that the man knew exactly what he was doing to Levi. And he hated it. He hated that he could not force himself to move, or to look, away from the man. He didn't know what kind of magic this man was pulling on him, but it was sure working quite nicely. He felt drawn to this nameless man. 

“Y-Yes…” Levi answered when it finally registered that he had been asked a question. Though he cussed at himself for sounding so small and vulnerable. The man chuckled and rubbed his thumb below Levi’s bottom lip. “What's your name gorgeous?” The man asked as his eyes shamelessly roamed up and down Levi’s face, looking from his eyes down to his slightly parted lips. 

“L-Levi…” He whispered, finding that his voice was getting caught in his throat. “Levi Ackerman.” 

The man chuckled again and raised his thumb more to brush it directly over his bottom lip, sinking it into his mouth just a tiny bit as he leaned forward kissed the corner of his mouth, eliciting a small gasp from Levi. The man chuckled and moved to whisper lowly, seductively in Levi’s ear. 

“Well, Levi,” The man rolled his name off his tongue and gently but down on the tip of his ear, causing him to whimper softly and shut his eyes. “My name is Eren Yeager, and I will show you how to have a good time here. You'll be coming here all the time once I'm done with you.” Levi gasped and shuddered at the filthy promise, his heart pounding in excitement at the younger man's words. 

Before he could do or say anything else, the man, now known as Eren, had licked the outer shell of his ear slowly, sensually, before he pulled away and smirked in triumph at the needy look on Levi’s face. 

“I'll see you later, darling.” Eren promise and promptly left Levi alone, disappearing into the crowd. 

When Levi finally came back to his senses, he growled softly and turned away from the crowd. He could not believe that guy! The nerve he had for seducing Levi in such a manner, and then leaving him. He was not surprised that he was turned on by that voice. It echoed in his head, repeating the promise over and over again. He wondered if the man was telling the truth, and if the man will actually come back for him. He highly doubted it, there were other, more younger and beautiful people around than him. He wouldn't be surprised if that was a dare given to him by one of his shitty friends. 

Oh well, he didn't care either way. He was not going to go home-

His musings were cut short by the sound of the speakers coming to life. And then the voice of an announcer was heard. 

“Good evening ladies and gentleman!” The announcer called out in an overly enthusiastic manner. “As you have all been waiting for, 104th Squad will be coming out in a moment to perform live! Are you all excited??” Almost everyone in the crowd cheered and clapped their hands, showing their own doses of enthusiasm. Levi didn't pay it much thought as one of the bartenders finally spotted him and walked up to him. 

“Can I get you anything?” He asked and smiled in a friendly manner. Levi just sighed, but didn't look up at the bartender. “Give me the strongest you've got.” Levi requested, well more like demanded, and placed a few bills on the counter. It should be enough to pay for a few rounds if need be. 

“Sure thing,” The bartender left him alone for a while to get said drink and returned after a while, placing a cup on the counter in front of Levi and placed a tall bottle beside it. “Enjoy,” The bartender said pleasantly and left, once again leaving him alone. 

“And here they come!!” The announcer suddenly said. Levi swiveled in his seat to look at the stage curiously, and what he saw made his jaw drop to the floor. There were four people who walked up onto the centre of the stage, but the one leading them was the last person he expected. It was the man from just now, Eren Yeager. The cocky bastard who happened to have an amazing voice that literally turned him to melted butter. 

Levi, try as he might, glared at the man and crossed his legs as he angrily grabbed the bottle on the counter and ripped it open, neglecting the cup provided for him and just took a swig of the burning alcohol. After a moment, when he gulped and put the bottle back on the counter, they made eye contact. That had caused a feral smirk to grace the younger man's perfect lips, making him seem more appealing that he should be. Levi crossed his arms defensively and did not back down from the stare as it would be showing weakness. 

Much to Levi’s surprise, the younger male had looked away first to greed the wild crowd, which made him mad for some reason. 

“Hello again, our valuable supporters! How are you doing? Are you guys having fun??” The younger boy said and waited a moment for the crowd to respond, which they did so almost immediately. 

After the crowd had gotten a little less rowdy, which wasn't much, the most of the lights were turned off, only leaving the centre lights on on the stage. 

“Hit it.” Mumbled the brunette to his bandmates. Then the music started to play, and although it wasn't his style, it sounded pretty good. 

That was until the younger man started to sing, making his jaw drop again.

“What’s happening, baby? What’s good tonight?  
I’d rather show you than tell you what’s on my mind  
Just clear out your schedule cause I need some time  
I know you got shit to do but baby tonight”

 

At this point, Eren looked in Levi’s direction and made direct eye contact, not turning his eyes away for a second. And at the moment, Levi too, felt that he could not look away. With just that look alone, he knew that the song was being sung to him. And only him. He felt a blush blooming on his face, because he felt oddly pleased at that notion. 

“Don’t be selfish with your body baby.  
This what I’ve been wanting lately.  
So let’s get together, you set the time.  
Just know when you get here that it’s on my mind”

 

The crowd was getting wild by now, and some people were even singing along, giving Levi the impression that it was not a new song and that it was in fact a song that had been released a while back. 

“Just bring it over here, turn your phone off  
Leave them heels on, take your clothes off  
Don’t wanna see no one else,  
Girl I’m all yours tonight, tonight”

Levi had sucked in a deep, sharp breath and squirmed in his seat as Eren’s dropped ever so lowly, growling a bit. 

“Sex ain’t never felt better  
I wanna swim in it all night  
Girl your body belongs to me,  
Belongs to me  
I want my hands tattooed on your body baby  
Sex ain’t never felt better  
I wanna swim in it all night  
Girl your body belongs to me,  
Belongs to me  
I’ll be your sex slave  
Sex ain’t never felt better, babe”

Levi had to cross his legs as the song was starting to turn him on. Well, it was more the voice that sang the filthy song, rather than the song itself. And Levi could tell that the younger man knew exactly that, for he had that all knowing smirk stretching across his slightly glistening lips. 

“Let’s make a movie, you steal the show  
You can be my leading lady baby anything goes  
Let the bed be the set,  
cause I know you on some freak shit  
Girl I really like what you be doing

So cancel all your plans  
Cause tonight anything goes baby  
Make your way over here  
Don’t you keep me waiting too long for that body”

Levi had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep from moaning when Eren started grinding into the air, a silent reassurance of what the younger man had said to him earlier. 

“Bring it over here, turn your phone off  
Leave them heels on, take them clothes off  
Don’t wanna see no one else,  
‘Cause I’m all yours tonight, tonight, baby

Sex ain’t never felt better  
I wanna swim in it all night  
Girl your body belongs to me, belongs to me  
I want my hands tattooed on your body, baby  
Sex ain’t never felt better  
I wanna swim in it all night  
Girl your body belongs to me, belongs to me  
I’ll be your sex slave  
Sex ain’t never felt better, babe”

Levi couldn't help but let out a soft groan as he felt his cock start to swell up and press uncomfortably against his denim black jeans. He then crossed his arms so that he was not tempted to do anything to touch it, and hoped that his crossed legs would cover it up. Luckily it did, and luckily the younger man could not see it due to the mass of the crowd. Though judging by the smug look in the younger man's eyes, Levi could guess that the man knew exactly what was going on with him, and he hated that. 

“I know what you’re looking for, oh  
You ain’t gotta search no more, oh  
Baby, let me run the show  
Hold on, it’s a bumpy ride so don’t let go  
Hard for me to leave once you start to ride on  
That was made for me, let me keep the light on  
Just so I can see, your body begging me for more  
In the bed or on the floor

Sex ain’t never felt better  
I wanna swim in it all night  
Girl your body belongs to me, belongs to me  
I want my hands tattooed on your body baby  
Sex ain’t never felt better  
I wanna swim in it all night  
Girl your body belongs to me, belongs to me  
I’ll be your sex slave  
Sex ain’t never felt better, babe”

As the last note died down, the crowd got ever more cheerful and screamed loudly at the amazing talent that the young man had shown them all. 

Levi in the meantime, had downed a bit more of the alcohol that he had almost neglected and slammed it back on the counter before getting up and moving towards the exit, not noticing the hungry eyes that were gazing after him. 

He left the bar quickly and took a few steps forward towards the curb where he looked up and at the pitch black sky and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, appreciating the feeling of the cool air against his flushed skin. 

He cussed under his breath. How could he be so affected by a brat like that? How could his body betray him like that? How could he possibly get a boner from just the younger man's voice? How could he be so fucking turned on just by that boy's intoxicating charm? How? 

He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by a voice whispering in his ear. “Hello again, Levi~” Levi blushed and shuddered violently as he recognised that voice. He spun around to face the younger man and glared at him. 

“What the hell do you want?” He tried to spit out, but it didn't work as he also tried to hide the bulge in his pants at the same time. And it also didn't help that he was once again sporting a deep blush on his cheeks, making them feel hot. 

The younger man chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, showing off the slight bulge of his muscles on his arms. Levi gulped and looked back into the man's eyes. 

“Why did you leave so suddenly?” He asked innocently, though that smirk on his lips contradicted it. Levi gritted his teeth. This brat was playing games with him, and he was falling for the traps that said brat was setting for him. 

“I left, because I needed some air.” Levi said as firmly as he could, pressing his lips together, hoping that the man did not catch on to his dumbass lie. For as long as he could remember, lying was never his forte. 

Eren just let his smirk widen into a smug grin, making Levi feel just a tiny bit apprehensive. 

“Oh, you wanted to get some air? And why is that if I may ask?”

Levi bit his lip and took a step away from Eren when he took a step forward. 

“I-I…” Levi gulped thickly, quick to notice the predatory look in the younger man's eyes. 

“Hmm?” Eren taunted as he took a few more steps towards Levi. 

Levi gasped when he took another step back and his back collided with something. He looked back and saw that it was a lamp post. 

Before he could comprehend anything, he suddenly felt another's body heat extremely close to his, and a hand reached out and gripped his chin, making him look up. 

His eyes widened when he saw that it was the younger man that was caging him against the lamp post. 

“You're quite turned on by this, aren't you? By me being this close to you.” Eren whispered in his ear in a low, seductive voice that made Levi whimper softly and let out a breath of air as he shivered. He bit his lip to keep in anymore embarrassing sounds as Eren chuckled. 

“You were completely turned on by my voice, possibly wishing that I will speak to you like this; whispering lowly, making you melt like a hot knife against butter.”

Levi squirmed as he felt Eren run a hand up and down his side slowly, sensually. 

“Right now, I can tell where you want my hand to be touching you right now. I know that you want me, desperately want me to do other, wicked things to you.” 

For emphasis, Eren softly bit on the tip of Levi’s ear, making him whine pitifully as Eren chuckled again. 

“S-Stupid brat… G*Get off me!” Levi tried to push him away, but felt that he couldn't because his arms felt like jelly. His blush had darkened significantly and could feel his body temperature rising with every sultry word that the younger man was whispering to him. 

“Hmmm? I don't think that you want me to let go of you just yet. I think that you want me to continue, considering the little one is saying down there.” Eren said and lowered his hand to cup and fondle Levi’s now hard bulge. 

Levi could not help but bare his neck and moan wantonly as he moved his hips, pressing up into the gentle hand that was teasing him. He could not deny it anymore, he wanted the younger man. He did not care about the consequences or what would happen in the future. If this was going to just be a one night stand, he'd rather it be one that will benefit the both of them. 

“You have one chance to back off,” Eren whispers lowly. “Tell me now to stop and I'll back off. If not, I will not be sorry for what happens tonight.”

Levi moaned and wrapped his arms around the brunette, forcing him to meet his eyes. “T-Take me.” Levi mumbled and smashed their lips together in a heated and hungry kiss. 

Eren was surprised at the boldness of the move, but he smirk into the kiss and kissed back with just as much passion, groaning when Levi opened his mouth and invited him. Eren then fought for dominance over the kiss, quickly winning the battle and pulling away once they were both out of breath. 

“My place or yours?” Eren was panting a bit as he asked the question, gazing at Levi’s beautiful as his eyes were still closed from the brilliant kiss. 

“Y-Yours… “

***

It took them about five minutes to reach the fancy hotel room that Eren was renting out for a short period of time. Apparently they were on a tour here, so they will be staying for about a week before they leave for the next town. 

When the room door was closed shut, Eren had pushed Levi against the door, attacking his lips hungrily. He shoved his tongue into Levi’s mouth and licked and sucked as far and deep as his tongue could reach, exploring every inch of the older man's sweet mouth. 

Levi had moaned and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck for support, kissing him passionately and sloppily as a pair of warm, large hands grabbed his ass and easily lifted him up. He squeaked and immediately wrapped his legs around the younger man's waist, moaning again when he felt a hard bulge press against his own.  
Levi broke the kiss for air and gasped as those lips latched onto the skin on his neck, licking and sucking hard. He was sure that he will see lots of bruises and love marks on his skin. He moaned and bared his neck eagerly when Eren bit down on a particularly sensitive spot just below his pulse point, sending a wave of arousal through him. He bucked his hips onto the bulge pressing against him, wanting to feel more friction. 

He heard a growl coming from the strong man that held him up with little to no effort. Then he felt them moving, Eren holding him securely as he walked them to somewhere, probably the bedroom, but he didn't remove his lips from Levi’s neck. Levi held on tightly, fisting his hands on the material of the younger man's shirt on his back as Eren gave cooing sounds when he couldn't move his hips. 

“Shh~ Levi, I'm going to take good care of you. I'm going to fuck you nice and good till you can't walk properly in the morning. I'm going to make sure I satisfy you so much that no other man ever could hope to do so.” Eren promised darkly when they reached a door. Eren opened it and kicked it closed before he walked onto the bed and dumped Levi unceremoniously onto it, making him bounce a little. 

Levi was blushing madly, leaning up on his elbows as he watched Eren take off his shirt before crawling on top of him, supporting his weight on his elbows, only giving little space between their lips. 

Then they were kissing again, though not as roughly as the previous kiss, but the passion was still there, allowing for sparks to fly between them. 

Levi moaned again and leaned back against the pillows, not once breaking the kiss as he ran his hands over the hard muscles of Eren’s abs. God, it felt so amazing to touch. This brat probably works out a lot. Levi mused with the last of his coherent thought before the kiss was broken and Eren promptly removed his shirt and trailed kisses along his collarbones, biting and sucking hard, again leaving bruises for all to see. 

Then a pair of soft, moist lips wrapped around his nipple, a tongue darting out and playing with the tip. This caused Levi to whine and moan loudly as he arched his back, silently begging the brunette for more. 

He heard Eren chuckle before the brunette gently bit down on his sensitive nipple, making him buck his hips as he felt a pleasurable jolt of electricity run all the way down to his raging cock and making his toes curl. “E-Eren…!” Levi moaned threw his head back in pleasure. 

“Yes, My darling?” Eren asked when he switched nipples, giving it the same treatment as he pinched the swelled up nipple with his thumb and forefinger. “Tell me what you want.” 

Levi whined and arched his back into the marvelous hands that were giving him more pleasure that he could have imagined. Not even jerking himself off at night gave him this much satisfaction. 

“Ngh-AH… Ha… E-Eren… Mm. Please, I need you… inside. I n-need-Ah! I need you to fill me up! I want you to fuck me hard! I want you to pound into me until I only remember-Ah! Y-Your name! P-Please, please fuck me!” Levi was too far gone in his pleasured state to care much about his pride that he knew would probably be wounded come morning. But right now, he just wanted this brat’s cock up his ass. 

He heard Eren chuckle again. “You're so eager for me. So perfect.” 

Eren moved his mouth away from his nipples, replacing them with his fingers as he trailed his lips down Levi’s chest, licking and sucking on the soft, tender flesh. 

Levi once again moaned and arched his back in a sort of wave like motion, his hips bucking up into the air, wanting to feel something to relieve the hardness of his raging cock that was being neglected. 

Then his pants zipper was being pulled down. He looked down into those now green eyes, dark and blown wide in lust and hunger as the brunette pulled out his cock. Levi gasped and whined as the cool air hit his hot and raging cock, making it feel both good and uncomfortable at the same time, making a bit of precum leak down his shaft. 

His eyes widened and he gasped, moaning as Eren darted his tongue out catch the small drop of precum, trailing it back up to the tip and swirled his tongue around the slit, letting his tongue dip in ever so slightly. 

“A-Ah! E-Eren! Haa-ha ah! F-fuck!” Levi moaned and bucked his hips sharply, silently begging for the brunette to take more of him in his mouth. 

With a chuckle, Eren did comply. But, he wrapped his lips around the head of Levi’s cock, teasing him further as he just sucked hard like one would when drinking out of a straw. “Eren! P-Please! M-more-Ah! Ah! Ngh… mmmm-” Levi threw his head back once again when Eren suddenly took all of his cock in his mouth, deepthroating him like a pro. 

Then those sinful lips were moving, bobbing up and down tantalizingly slow on his shaft, making lewd sucking noises that made him cuss brokenly. He tried to buck his hips to get the brunette to move, but was stopped by a pair of hands holding onto his hips firmly, not allowing them to even twitch. All Levi could do then, was whine pitifully and take the absolute, pleasurable torture that the brunette put him through. And before long, he could feel a tight coil forming in the core of his midriff as the need to release quickly rose higher and higher. 

“A-Ah! E-Eren! Eren! Im… I-I’m gonna cum!” Levi moaned and fisted the soft sheets beneath him. Though just before he could actually reach his climax, Eren removed his lips from the head of his cock with a lewd ‘pop’ sound. 

Levi again whined pitifully and looked up at Eren pleadingly. Begging him to let him cum. Though he was even more turned on at the primal, predatorial look in the younger man's eyes. It spoke of the sinful act that was going to come his way as his pants were suddenly ripped off his legs in one swift motion. 

He gasped and spread his legs eagerly, bending them at the knees to give the hungry beast a full view of what he had to offer. 

Eren growled and flipped Levi onto his stomach, holding him by his hips so only his ass was in the air, displayed for his viewing pleasure. “God, you're seriously driving me crazy Levi. I want you so badly. I want to shove my cock into you, to pound into your tight hole until you scream my name for everyone to hear of the sin that we are committing.” Eren stated in a husky voice as he grabbed a bottle of lube that was in the night stand. 

Levi wiggled his ass enticing as he mewled at the filthy words that were uttered to him. 

“T-Then why don't you do it? Please! I-I need you to fuck me hard and fast! Make me yours!” Levi moaned when he heard the cap of the tube pop open.  
He then felt two slick fingers circle his hole teasingly, making his hole twitch like crazy, before one slipped in easily. 

Levi moaned and pressed the side of his face into the pillow beneath him, fisting the sheets as he panted and moaned when Eren moved the finger in and out of him, getting him to loosen up a bit before adding a second and a third finger. 

By then, he was a writhing mess; moaning and whining in need as Eren searched and found his prostate, thrusting his fingers against it for a minute or two before retracting his fingers, eliciting a distressed whine from the older man. 

Eren chuckled and rubbed his hips soothingly and quickly removed his pants and underwear before slicking up his own hard cock with the lube and lining it up with the older man's entrance. 

Levi whined as the hard cock rubbed against the crack of his ass teasingly, but was cut short when the head penetrated him. 

“Ah-haa~ ah~~” Levi moaned, feeling a bit of pain, but mostly pleasure, as the brunette slowly eased his cock into Levi’s tight hole. “Ah shit! Fuck, you're so hot, and so fucking tight. So perfect, sucking me in like that.” Eren groaned when he was fully sheathed within Levi. He waited a moment to let Levi adjust to his size before he started moving at a slug's pace which drove Levi crazy. 

“Eren, please! Move! F-Faster! Ah! Haa~ Harder!” Levi moaned and bucked his hips back onto Eren’s cock, making Eren thrust sharply into him on reflex, making them both groan loudly. 

Levi panted and moaned as Eren leaned down to suck on Levi’s sensitive neck. Then he felt Eren grin against his neck and began to set and even, hard pace that left them both moaning and groaning in ecstasy. But even so, it was not enough. He needed Eren to thrust harder and faster, to pound into him at a brutal pace. He spread his legs wider and attempted to thrust back, which was kind of hard due to Eren having tightened his hold on his hips. 

But it sent the message loud and clear to Eren. Eren increased his speed and pounded hard, cracking sound of skin on skin, slapping against each other filled their ears along with the primal groans and moans coming from the two lovers. 

Eren reached out and snakes his one arm around Levi, grasping his leaking cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

Levi felt torn between thrusting back into Eren’s large cock that filled him up to the brim and pounded brutally against his prostate, and thrusting forward into Eren’s hand that pumped his cock at an equally brutal pace, that sent electrifying jolts of pleasure that made the coil in his stomach tighten so much that it felt like it would snap at any moment. 

Then it did happen. Eren gave a powerful thrust that hit his prostate so hard that the coil in his stomach snapped and he came hard on the sheets beneath him with a loud cry of Eren’s name. 

“Ah~! E-Eren!! Mmngh~! Haa~!”

Eren groaned loudly at the bloody erotic sound, it's tone motivating him to thrust harder and harder as Levi clamped down on his cock. And with a guttural groan of Levi’s name, he squirted his seed into Levi, riding out their blissful orgasms. 

Levi panted and moaned softly as he started to calm down from his wonderful high, feeling tired and spent after such a powerful release. He felt like he was on cloud nine as Eren slowly, carefully, pulled out of Levi, groaning as he did so. 

Levi was turned around to face the younger male and was cradled to his chest like a Disney princess being carried by her prince Charming. He was then picked up and felt that they were moving, to where, he didn't know. And neither could he find it in himself to care. 

“I'm going to get you washed up now, Levi. And then I'm going to change the sheets.” Eren whispered softly in his ear, his tone full of adoration and care. It made Levi’s heart swell with something that he could not recognise at this point in time, but he certainly hoped that it will never end. 

He didn't know how much time had passed, but when he became a little bit more coherent, he felt his body being placed gently into a tub of warm water. It felt amazing against his skin. Though when did Eren draw the water? Get thought through his still murky mind. 

He opened his eyes, meeting beautiful aqua blue eyes that stared back with adoration. Eren reached one hand out to caress Levi’s cheek, marveling at the soft feeling. Levi leaned into the gentle touch, eliciting a soft chuckle from the owner of the hand. 

“I'll be back in a minute. For now, I want you to relax while I change the sheets.” Eren whispered and leaned forward to kiss Levi’s forehead. 

Levi hummed and nodded his head, closing his eyes as his body became slack again, clearly exhausted from their activities. With another chuckle, Eren had left him alone for a few minutes, returning only to strip himself off his clothes and climbs in behind Levi. 

Levi whines softly and leans back against the warm, hard chest of the younger man. After their fuck, he kind of expected to be thrown or kicked out. But he was pleasantly surprised to see Eren taking good care of him. It was a wonderful feeling. Something that he knew he could hopefully get used to. 

“D-Do… you do this for everyone?” Levi questioned softly, his voice hoarse and gruff from all of the screaming on his part. 

Eren chuckled and shook his head. “You're my first Levi.” He whispered in Levi’s ear, sending a shiver running down his spine. 

“I-I am?” Levi asked in surprise. 

“Yes, I've never been with anyone like this. You're the first person I've been so intimate with.” Eren stated proudly and carded his fingers soothingly through Levi’s hair, scratching against the short strands at his undercut. 

Levi looks up at Eren with skeptical eyes. “No way.” The younger man just grins at him and leans down to peck his lips. 

“I am dead serious darling.” Eren said so confidently that even Levi believed it. “Alright. Fine, whatever brat.” Levi whispered and settled back against Eren’s chest, not wanting to talk anymore, or at least, not directly. 

“I suppose, after this, you'd want me gone?” Levi asked in a small voice, internally afraid of the possible answer.  
“What are you talking about?” Eren asks with a frown. “Why would I want you to be gone?”

Levi once again looked up at Eren with wide eyes. “I mean… Why would you want me after this? Wasn't this just a one night stand?” Levi asked in confusion. 

Eren smirked as he finally understood what Levi meant, and he leaned forward again to whisper in Levi’s ear. “Not a chance darling. Call it love at first sight, but I've been quite attracted to you when I first saw you enter the club with your crazy friend. And I wanted to get to know you. I didn't exactly expect for this to happen so quickly, but you were responding so good to my charms that I could not help myself. But, if you don't want this, I will let you go, for now. And I vow that I will make you fall for me.”

Levi shivered as Eren’s husky voice caressed the walls of his ears like silk against smooth skin. 

“The choice is yours, Levi~” 

Levi blushed at that and buried his face in the younger male's neck. “Stupid brat. Making me feel like a twelve year old… I… I accept. I agree to be with you.” Levi mumbled and leaned up to kiss Eren on his soft lips. 

Their eyes slowly closed shut as they kissed each other sensually, slowly, not in any hurry to dominate the kiss. 

And as they slept together on Eren’s bed, all cuddled up, Eren will soon realise that he may have gotten a new, die hard fan who will be very demanding of a private shows.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that turned out to be longer than I expected. It was meant to be about 3k words... But alas... My fingers didn't know when to stop.... 
> 
> But again, I am seriously sorry that I have not been able to provide any fics for you guys, but unfortunately, life is full of bs. But I hope to write more for everyone from next week. 
> 
> If you guys have any requests for fics that you want me to write, please say so in the comments and I will try to write it up as fast as I can. If you don't know what to suggest yourself, then please check my bio as I have put up some plot ideas that I plan to do later on in life. You guys can comment which one you want me to do next from the list in the bio. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support in my fics, and I hope y'all will continue to do so as I seriously appreciate it. It makes me happy that there are people who think that my works are not crap and garbage like I thought. 
> 
> Lastly, Fierydevil591, I hope that this was what you had in mind when you suggested I do this. I'm not sure if it's good, but I certainly think that I did good in their portrayals. But please tell me what you think. 
> 
> As always, like, comment, and criticise to your hearts content. It will be appreciated. 
> 
> Peace out. 
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


End file.
